


Hitting the Books

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Humor, Library Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: Whatever shall you and Dante get up to, alone in a library? Set during DMC3
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 103





	Hitting the Books

**Author's Note:**

> I finally, FINALLY, got around to filling a request. It took me a long time to finally work up the courage but I'm glad a did because I had a lot of fun writing this. Thank you MamaLillith for the request. Hope I don't disappoint. Feedback is welcome and appreciated.

Subtlety wasn't one of Dante's strongest traits. He enjoyed showing off and taunting his enemies, often goading powerful demons with his witty banter. He was a fairly straight forward and honest man, to the point where that honesty could be quite brutal. If he saw something he liked, he wanted it. He would stop at nothing to obtain it. It was certainly a trait he shared with his brother, though they both loathed to admit it, and it proved to be quite dangerous. 

From the moment Dante first laid eyes upon you, he knew he had to have you. You were gorgeous in his eyes; his jaw came unhinged at the sight of an absolute babe. Paired with your sassy personality and your stubborn attitude and he was smitten. He might even go as far to say that he may have fallen in love at first sight. You were receptive to his flirtatious comments yet you eluded him. It was hard to try and court you, given the circumstances under which you met. Yet watching you fight off demons while protecting your friend, Lady, just made him want you even more. Could you be any more perfect? 

He just had to get you alone. It was hard with the current situation. The whole stopping his brother going through with his plans was definitely a pressing matter but, he would figure something out. Somehow, he was going to talk you out of your pants in the middle of a demon infested warzone. He could already hear Vergil’s patronising voice ringing in his ears.

“Foolishness, Dante. Foolishness” he would chastise.

Well, too bad, Vergil wasn’t here at the moment to stop this very questionable and quite possibly dangerous plan from taking place. All he had do now was find you. One thing about this god forsaken tower was that it was easy to get lost in. And somehow, you had both ended up in the library. It was the best opportunity he could have hoped for. With you separated from Lady it was time to make his move. For the first time in his life, luck was in his favour.

It was obvious that when he moved toward you, you were a little nervous. You hid it behind a dazzling smile well enough, but the way you had your hand poised on your weapon made him think twice about how he approached you. He had caught your name when introductions were first given and he called out to you in the empty library. He saw the way your shoulders tensed and for a second, he thought you were going to run off like a startled rabbit.

You smiled with relief when you finally ran into a familiar face. Though you had only met briefly, Dante was certainly a better sight than the arse end of demon town you just trudged through. You had decided to take a small breather in the library after fighting the hordes of nasty critters. Navigating this place wasn’t as straight forward as you hoped and after being separated from Mary, seeing the man in red put your heart at ease.

“Hello stranger” you greeted. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“Catching up on some reading?” Dante inquired, gesturing to the rows of bookshelves that surrounded you.

“Well there’s plenty to keep me busy” you responded.

The vast knowledge that this Vergil guy had collected was astounding. There must have been hundreds of books in here, possibly even thousands. You could probably spend a lifetime in here and not even read half of the collection. You silently marvelled at the collection, impressed by how much accumulated knowledge was in one place.

“How many books do you reckon are in here?” you wondered out loud.

“I dunno, maybe 10?”

You blinked rapidly in surprise as you turned your attention back to the man clad in red. You stared at him for an uncomfortable amount of time, seemingly dumfounded by his casual and absurd response.

“Are your eyes painted on?” you questioned. “Or can’t you count past ten because you’ve only got ten fingers?”

Dante placed a hand over his heart, feigning hurt at being struck by your words.

“Such scathing words” he cried. “How shall I ever recover?”

You rolled your eyes dramatically but you couldn’t stop the smile that wormed onto your face because of Dante’s antics. Your nerves had calmed down a lot since being around him and you weren’t jumping at your own shadow anymore. Somehow his charisma was starting to have an odd and soothing effect. He was charming in and odd and silly way.

“You’re stupid” you said. “You’re lucky that I like that in a man.”

Dante dropped the theatrics within a heartbeat, a devilish grin lighting up his features as he stalked closer to you. You made no attempt to move away as he advanced on you with slow and deliberate steps.

“Oh? Anything else you like?” he asked, his voice tinted with a teasing tone.

Your teeth sank into your bottom lip as you drank in the sight before you. You were certainly liking what you were seeing. Ever since your first encounter he had been lingering in the corners of your mind. You were intrigued and your thoughts had travelled south far quicker than you had anticipated. It was easy to do when Dante was walking around without a shirt and flaunting his body for the entire world’s viewing pleasure.

You hadn’t realised just how tall he was until he was standing in front of you, ice blue eyes staring down at you behind curtains of pure snow-white hair. He was close enough to touch now. You took a deep breath, the smell of gunpowder and leather washing over you. A strong scent but not unpleasant. You gulped audibly, tongue darting out to wet your dry lips.

“I like what I’m seeing” you admitted.

You reached out, your fingers toying with the harness across his chest. You playfully pulled on it, teasing it a few inches towards you before letting it go. There was a sharp crack as it slapped against Dante's toned chest. Good lord, it was solid muscle. He didn't even flinch, his smirk only growing wider from your bold action. You both knew how risky this situation was but right now, you really didn’t give a damn. There was a deep ache in the pit of your stomach that required your full attention. Oh, given the time you would have loved to indulge yourself with the man in front of you. But you were a little short on time so you'd just have to settle for a quickie. You didn’t see why you couldn’t. You were certainly game.

“Well, it looks like we’ve both got some time to kill” Dante drawled. “Wanna hit the books?”

You raised a single eyebrow in question. “Meaning?”

He ushered you backward, guiding you until your back hit the bookcase. It rattled, a few of the books wobbling precariously on the shelves. Surprisingly, none of them fell. It took you a few seconds to process what just happened before you were smiling. Oh, that’s what he was implying. You gave him the best smouldering look you could muster.

“Sure, show me what you got.”

That smug grin settled on his lips again. “With pleasure babe.”

Dante smashed his lips against your mouth, supressing the surprised noise you made in the back of your throat. Teeth clacked together and tongues clashed in the bruising kiss, stealing the breath from your lungs. You had to admit it really made the fire in your core burn hotter for him. You moaned against his lips, tongue curling around his and coaxing it along in a sensual dance. Wisps of white hair tickled against your face as you buried your hands in the silky locks. Dante hummed in response, sharp teeth nibbling at your bottom lip as he sucked it into his mouth.

You parted from the kiss in dire need of air, your lips still tingling from the experience. He tasted better than you could have imagined. And it only made your desire for the man in red burn hotly. You couldn’t help but steal a few more kisses, each one growing with the desire and passion that gnawed away at you. Dante trailed his mouth down your neck, pressing hot and heavy kisses against any skin that was available to him. You tilted your head back, giving him more access as you were pressed harder into the bookcase. You winced when you felt his teeth against your throat, a groan falling past your lips. You dug your nails into the back of his neck, pulling at his hair to gain his attention.

“Watch the teeth, stud” you warned.

Dante’s warm breath fanned over your heated skin, the feeling making your spine tingle with delight.

“You just taste so good; I could just eat you up” Dante replied.

Dante’s hands trailed down to your hips, his hands slipping under your shirt to feel your skin. Your muscles jumped under the contact as his fingertips traced patterns into your skin. He started pulling at the waistband of your pants and you didn’t stop his advances. You kicked your shoes off before you eagerly helped him get rid of your pants, stepping out of them and flicking them to the side. Dante paused briefly when he noticed your choice of underwear.

“Strawberries, that’s cute” he commented.

“Are you jealous?” you quipped.

Dante snorted. “Nah. I don’t think they’d look as cute on me.”

That earned him a few giggles. Your panties got the same treatment your pants did, being pushed down your legs and flung in a random direction. The insides of your thighs were already slick with your arousal and you shivered when you felt cool air brush against your damp skin. Dante’s hand went straight between legs, making you hiss as his fingers brushed against your aching heat.

“Wow, you’re already this fired up?” Dante marvelled.

You moaned in response as you felt his fingers rub your clit, sending a spark of electricity shooting up your spine. He rubbed slow circles into the sensitive bundle of nerves, drawing a low whine from your parted lips. Your hips twitched as he continued to rub your pussy, his teeth biting and nipping at your skin to leave behind red marks. His other free hand occupied itself by fondling your chest, his fingers working to pinch your nipples through the fabric of your shirt. You bucked your hips into his hand, creating delicious friction as your stomach knotted and clenched, the warm sensation pooling in the pit of your stomach. He pulled away too soon, leaving you hot and with a burning itch. Dante drank in the sight of your flushed features, a smirk tilting the corners of his lips.

“Come here” you whispered breathlessly.

You didn’t wait for a response as you pulled him closer by the belt snug around his hips, your fingers working to quickly pull out the parts that you needed. Dante made no complaint, humming in the back of his throat when your warm hand pulled his cock free from the confines of his pants. His skin was hot and flushed with arousal, the tip already leaking a generous amount of pre-cum. You had to stifle a pitiful noise that tried to escape you at the sight of him. You had to admit, he was certainly impressive.

A strong electric charge was in the air, making goosebumps erupt all over your body. With both hands Dante gripped the back of your legs, suddenly hoisting you up and pushing you hard against the bookcase. It rattled, jostling a book loose from its place. It tipped and fell a few feet before smacking Dante in the back of the head with a sharp crack. His head pitched forward an inch as everything suddenly fell silent, the palpable sexual tension dispersing for a brief moment. You tried to swallow your laughter but it failed as a few giggles slipped past your lips. You were forced to swallow your laughter when you feel Dante push himself inside you as retaliation. You hissed, balling up your fists in his jacket as it felt like the wind had gotten knocked out of you.

“Bastard” you cursed.

Dante chuckled. “Just hold on and enjoy the ride.”

He rolled his hips into you, sending a spark of pleasure straight through your system. You gasped in delight, heat trickling into your stomach as he started to move. You wrapped your legs around his waist, your hands finding purchase on his broad shoulders. You moaned in wanton, feeling your stomach coil as the pleasure made your body warm.

Each roll of his hips drove you higher with ecstasy, your body burning up with an intense heat. You could barely move or wiggle your hips in your awkward position, his pelvis crushed so tightly against yours you felt it may actually break. But his strength only excited you. It made your spine tingle to think about how easily he was able to pick you up and slam you against a bookcase without even breaking a sweat. You dug your nails into his shoulders, leather groaning as you tried to sink your claws into his skin.

You could feel him smile against your throat, his tongue tracing the sensitive pulse in your neck as he bucked into you. The noises you made faintly echoed around the empty library, along with the occasional dull thud of a book falling from its place. You could feel his cock bumping against your sweet spot with each deep thrust, making you arch into him as the bliss gnawed deeply in your stomach. You dug your heels into Dante's back, urging him to go faster.

"Hurry, Dante" you moaned softly.

You didn't know how much longer you could take it. You needed to feel relief soon. 

"Don't worry, I've got you" he whispered huskily against your ear.

His warm breath fanned over your hot skin and you almost reached boiling point. His thrusts became more erratic and sloppier as he tried to rush you both towards your release. You dig your foot into the dip in his back, causing Dante to scrape his teeth against your throat as a warning. The sensation made your spine curl and without hesitation you repeated your actions as the coil in your stomach grew taut. Dante growled before he bit you, causing you to cry out as you finally reached your climax.

The coil snapped and shattered into blissful ecstasy that coursed through your veins, making your toes curl as you screamed. His name slipped from your lips like a prayer, your body humming with an electric feeling. You clamped down on Dante like a vice, your body hot and pulsing around his cock. The pull was too hard to resist and he found himself stumbling into his own release not long after you. 

He pushed himself as deep as your body would allow him to go, his hot seed spilling into you with strong bursts. The sudden warmth made you gasp, his hips pumping into you a few more times to make sure you had gotten all of it. He soothed the love bite he gave you, gently tracing the teeth marks with his tongue. You clung to Dante with the last of your strength, your legs trembling around his waist as you tried to not fall. Dante gently eased you down, removing himself as you set your feet back on the floor.

As soon as your feet hit the cold ground, your legs immediately gave out. Your body felt like jelly as you collapsed twitching and aching in the aftermath of your orgasm. You groaned softly, moving yourself into a more comfortable position. You were tired yet oddly satisfied from that encounter. You gazed at the ceiling in a daze, your mind still swirling with the lingering rapture of an intense orgasm. You saw a hand enter your vision and blinked a few times to try and break you from your momentary stupor. Dante offered his hand to you, waiting patiently as you slowly came down from your high. He had already cleaned himself up and he looked completely unfazed by what just happened. The only thing that gave it away was the rosy colour staining his cheeks. It looked nice on his pale skin.

“Need a hand?” he asked.

While you appreciated the thought, you slapped his hand away and waved him off.

“I’ll manage” you replied. “Just need a moment to catch my breath. And find my panties.”

You figured you may as well stay here. If no demon had come crawling your way while you were screaming your lungs out than you could assume that this library was a safe haven. You may even run into Mary, if you were lucky. Your gaze travelled back to Dante when you heard the heavy footfalls of his boots scuffing against the floor. He was halfway out of the room before he turned back to with one of the smuggest expressions you had ever seen anyone pull.

“Just stay right here. I need to go take care of some business. Then, we’ll continue.”

A smile painted your lips. “I hope you’ll keep that promise, demon boy.”

You got a cheeky wink and finger guns as a response. You sighed. You just had a sex with that man. Good lord what had you just gotten yourself into?


End file.
